


The Mad Scientist and the Hero's Girlfriend

by rainbowspring



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Banter, Bc Flug is a villain, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Pining, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Stalking, Top Dr. Flug (Villainous), With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowspring/pseuds/rainbowspring
Summary: When Magnanimous Man keeps starts causing problems for Black Hat, Flug has the perfect solution: hold a loved one of his hostage in exchange for compliance. Ciel Earhart is High-Class Heroine's Cover Girl and rumored to be Magnanimous Man's most recent fling. With the help of 5.0.5, Flug kidnaps her and brings her back to his lair. But Ciel proves to be far smarter than she seems, and possibly more dangerous too...At least to his heart.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Villainous is the property of Alan Ituriel. The only characters I own are my OCs.

 

It had all been Flug’s doing, of course. It always was. 

Magnanimous Man had been causing far too many difficulties. Too many villains defeated at his hands in such a short timeframe. Only on the superhero scene for six months and already climbing his way to the top of the pyramid, knocking down one villain at a time. 

Then one day one of Black Hat Organization’s clients didn’t renew their subscription. Black Hat was quick to point fingers, once he had finished using those fingers to strangle Flug. 

“Lure him over here,” Black Hat had growled. “And I’ll finish him off, once and for all.”

“Y-yes Jefecito,” he had stammered and ran to work.

He found himself now at his computer, researching the Cover Girl for High-Class Heroine, the leading superheroine fashion agency. Her name was Ciel Earhart and despite her perfect name, this is who she was.,

She was twenty-three years old and had been modeling for them a little less than a year now. The Paparazzi had revealed several photos of her and Magnanimous Man holding hands or leaving his apartment, and he had even taken her as his date to some charity dinner he had been invited to a few weeks ago.

 She had a website, one designed, he had to admit, almost as well as the Black Hat Organization website he had just updated. Almost. 

He got a good sense of her looks after seeing her in the dozens of professional portraits she had on there. She was 5”7 and ¾, according to her bio, nearly as tall as him. Her skin was fair and her eyes were sky blue. Her legs were long and shapely and her golden blonde waves ended just past her shoulders. Yet outside her beauty and her work experience, he couldn’t find a trace of information about her on her website, or on the internet at all for that matter, outside her rumored relationship with Magnanimous Man. Nothing on where she went to school or who she worked for before High-Class Heroine or who her family was or even any high school yearbook pictures. Absolutely nothing. 

All he knew was that she was beautiful, had an aviation-themed name, an impressively designed website, and was completely involved with the wrong people. She probably was just another dumb blonde, at the very least nowhere near as smart as him. It was a shame really. She had so much potential, he thought. But she made her bed, now time to lay in it. Even if he thought it would be nice if she instead lay in his. 


	2. The Fun Begins

Kidnapping her had been easy enough. Her apartment was just south of Hatsville and even if she had been a genius, there’s no way she could have expected 5.0.5. Nobody ever expected 5.0.5.

The big blue bear was stationed outside her apartment door. Flug had sprayed a form of knock out spray he had invented on him that would not affect the bear but would put anyone he touched to sleep instantly and not awaken for an hour.

“Remember 5.0.5,” he told his pride and joy. “When the pretty lady comes to this door-” he knocked on it. “-you give her a nice, big hug. Okay?”

“Baw!” 5.0.5 raised his paw in assent.

Flug high-fived him when the elevator dinged. He hastily dodged behind him.

Ciel Earhart stepped out. She was every bit as beautiful as her photos suggested. Except instead of being clad in skintight spandex, she wore a tight aquamarine miniskirt and creamy yellow scoop-neck top and white flats. Her lilac colored purse was slung over her left shoulder and she held her phone in its diamond-studded case in her right hand. She looked up from her phone at the sight of 5.0.5. Her bag fell to the floor and she threw her arms around him.

“Baw!” 5.0.5 smiled as she fell limp against his chest.

“Excellent work, 5.0.5,” Flug clapped as he emerged from behind him. “Excellent work, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left Kudos last time! Next chapter will be up within the next few days. Please lmk what you thought!


	3. Purses and Pepper Spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos last time!

Incredible. 5.0.5 hadn’t even needed to reach out to her; she dropped her purse and flew into his arms as soon as she saw him. Flug would normally assume she was merely stupid, but his creation was adorable, and it was nice that someone appreciated it.

5.0.5 had carried her down to the car below while he had grabbed her phone and purse. He rifled through it curiously. He’d heard it said that you could tell a lot about a woman based on the contents of her purse, although he had never had enough experience with a woman--or anyone, for that matter-- to know firsthand. Besides, she might have important information he could use to impress Black Hat with. She was dating Magnanimous Man and was High-Class Heroine’s Cover Girl, after all. She had to know something about the heroes they could use to their advantage.

The inside of her purse was...interesting. She carried a golden tube of Hello Kitty Pepper Spray, which he had been unaware existed until that moment. The pepper spray was accompanied by a pastel green taser. He was suddenly very thankful she had reacted as positively as she had to 5.0.5. Her wallet was small and a deep shade of purple. It contained a driver’s license and--his eyebrows shut up under his bag--a pilot’s license. That had certainly not been mentioned on her website, or anywhere he could find online.

He was unable to crack her phone’s password, which was odd, given that he was able to deduce most people’s passwords in under three minutes. He gave up on that as he unlocked his metallic blue Honda Fit, which he had stolen specifically so 5.0.5 would not have difficulty fitting in the back in his car seat. He strapped 5.0.5 into the back and buckled Ciel in next to him. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. Her body was limp and still and a strand of hair fell across her forehead. He brushed it away, noting its softness. She looked so innocent like this that it almost made him regret abducting her. Almost. He chuckled. He got in the front and revved the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hello Kitty pepper spray actually exists in real life. I've never used it though.  
> Next chapter Ciel will finally have some lines, which will be posted later this weekend.  
> Please review!


	4. She Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has given Kudos or commented! Please enjoy!

5.0.5 placed her in a brown chair in the middle of the lab as Flug gathered the ropes.

“You’ve done great, 5.0.5,” he smiled at the big blue bear, who smiled happily. “I left you some cookies in the kitchen.” 5.0.5 scampered away.

Flug looked at the girl in the chair. He supposed he’d start tying the rope around her thighs, so if she woke up before he was finished she couldn’t run.

He knelt down and swallowed at the sight of her thighs and how her skirt had risen up. If he nudged the blue fabric up just a little more, he could see what-

_No_ , he scolded himself. _You’re a villain, but you’re not that kind of villain_.

He wrapped the rope around the chair and circled it around her knees. His gloved hand brushed against the skin above it and he became acutely aware of just how challenging this task was going to be.

_2, 3, 5, 7,_ he recited in his mind as he wrapped the rope around her thighs. _11, 13, 17, 19-God these are soft. No! 23, 29…_

The rope only wrapped around the lower half of her thighs; he would not dare go any higher. But he still had to make sure her hands were bound and the rope covered her torso.

_Nikola Tesla, give me strength_ … He tied her shoulders to the chair, making sure to avoid her lovely neck in the process. Her hands were next; he couldn’t handle wrapping the rope around her chest. _Damn her. 71, 73, 79…_

Her hands were small and soft and fit perfectly in his gloved ones. A girl had never held his hand before. Of course the first time it happened he had gloves on and she was unconscious.

Her hands and thighs and shoulders were bound now. That should do the trick. He prayed it would.

She was so vulnerable like this. He could awaken her with a kiss if he wanted, and trail some more down her chest and she’d have to beg for him to untie her hands so she could touch him, but he wouldn’t let her, she’d just have to hold still as he-

“Did you kidnap her so you could finally get a girlfriend?” Demencia taunted him out of his daydream. She stood by the lab door, smirking.

“Demencia!” He snapped. “She’s our hostage. We need her to lure Magnanimous Man. There are cookies in the kitchen, try some of those instead of being a nuisance here. You wouldn’t want to make your-” he suppressed a shudder. “Your beloved Black Hat angry, would you?”

Demencia bit her lip, as though weighing the pros and cons of either annoying him but potentially incurring Black Hat’s ire, or having cookies and definitely not angering her beloved. She shrugged and slithered away.

Flug sighed and opened his file on Magnanimous Man.

“Magnanimous,” he muttered. “Sounds like he’s trying to compensate for something.”

“And you and your doctorates aren’t?” A female voice called from behind him and he froze. She was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Interrogation and Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnanimous,” he muttered. “Sounds like he’s trying to compensate for something.”  
> “And you and your doctorates aren’t?”

He turned around.  Her sky blue eyes were wide open and she was smirking. “Well?”

He bristled. “Th-that’s none of your business.”  _ Yeah, that was real smooth, huh, Kenning? _

A thought occurred to him: he almost never appeared outside of videos for the Black Hat Organization or when dealing with other villains or when buying groceries. So- “How do you know how many doctorates I have anyway?”

“Your nameplate says Doctor,” she attempted to shrug, only to find her shoulders bound. “And judging by all the different kinds of, eh,  _ stuff  _ you have here, I figured you probably have more than one. Mostly I just wanted to try being witty for once. Now, any chance you could untie me here, Doc?” She smiled sweetly.

If what she said was true, she had good observational skills, he’d give her that. And she looked cute when she smiled. But unfortunately for her, he had resolve.

“Not a chance.”

She pouted and he chuckled. “Not used to not getting your way, huh?” A girl like her, she was probably used to being handed whatever she wanted on a silver platter. True, he hadn’t found anything about her family online, but someone in her line of work, it seemed like a reasonable assumption. 

“More like I’m used to creepy fanboys, but I’ve never had one of them actually kidnap me before now.” She retorted and he stopped laughing and started scowling.

“I’m not interested in you, I’m interested in your boyfriend.”

“Oh.” She raised her eyebrows. “I mean, I’ve kind of suspected he’s bi for a while now, but he hasn’t said anything. You didn’t have to kidnap me though, he has a fansite, you could just ask-”

“Not what I meant!” He snapped, mortified. 

“Well, what did you mean?” She huffed.

Perfect. Now he could give her the speech he had been rehearsing.

“I mean,” he lowered his voice. “I’m going to put you on the phone with that imbecile and you’re going to tell him to come here if he ever wants to see you again.” He walked over to her, just centimeters from her ear. “Understand?”

She shivered and he smirked.

“Fine. But you’ll have to dial.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's left comments or Kudos! Please review~

**Author's Note:**

> Please review~! :) The next chapter will be out within the next few days


End file.
